Sarah-Ryder Relationship
Sarah-Ryder Relationship The Sarah-Ryder Relationship, most commonly known as Ryrah, is the relationship between Sarah Palmer and Ryder Lynn. They first meet in the The Role You Were Born To Play. They go on a date in Movin' Out and they were an official couple in Dreams. Sarah ends the relationship when she got excepted to college early. Season One The Role You Were Born To Play Ryder introduces himself to Sarah at her locker and she says that she already knows who he is. He tells her that her mom is awesome, because she always gives him extra meatballs on spaghetti day. She then says that she thinks his end zone dances are awesome. Natalie sees them talking, then goes up to her and starts to make fun of Sarah. Ryder does not look happy and then asks Natalie what Sarah has done to her to be such a bitch towards her. Natalie says that she stole her boyfriend, referring to Lyle, and continues making fun of Sarah. Sarah then quickly walks away, visibly hurt by Natalie's insults. Later, at the callbacks for Grease, Sarah and Ryder, along with Natalie and Lyle, sing Born To Hard Jive with Monique singing lead. During the song, Sarah and Ryder often danced with each other, smiling to each other and occasionally switching to dance with Natalie and Lyle. Later, the cast list is put up, where it is revealed that Sarah and Ryder got the lead parts of Sandy and Danny. Both Sarah and Marley seem really happy about it and Ryder looks to Sarah as she fangirls about it. Grease Ryder finds Sarah throwing up in the bathroom and tells her that it only makes it worse. In order to cheer her up he tells her a funny story about his cousin, "Johnny Pappas." She smiles and tells him she won't use laxatives. Then Ryder says that he doesn't want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, either on stage or later. Later before the finale, Sarah comes in with her costume and she felt uncomfortable in it and he tells her that she looks hot in it and then Natalie lowers Sarah's self esteem and Ryder sticks up for her and he brings up her confidence again and tells her he knows she can be the best performer out there so she can go out there and kill it and he leans in and kisses her and she walks off in tears. They are seen later sitting beside each other. Broken Sarah is grounded and dreams that Ryder climbs up her window and kisses her. When she wakes up she realizes she has feelings for him. Halloween Ryder comes over to Sarah's place and they work on a song together and they bonded to where Sarah kisses him and they have a short make out session Valentine Ryder keeps coming up with all of the plans Lyle had for Sarah and they kissed after she figured it was all him. The Dance Sarah comes up to Ryder and asks him out to the dance but, he kindly said no because he was going with Heidi, a classmate, and she understood and Natalie shot her down when she notice that he dumped her like that and she builded her confidence and stood up to Natalie by asking Lyle out to the dance in front of her. Beautiful Ryder shares an intimate attraction towards Sarah. He takes her to the woods and gives her a monologue about his "life story" and when he was finished and Sarah actually gave in to the story he began to get real intimate on her and she pushes away before it was too late and she runs off back home. Later at school, Ryder tries to apologize to Sarah about it and she rejects his apology and leaves. Dreams Ryder gathers all the band mates and Sarah to the HQ and he serenades to Sarah as his apology and performs Not Over You. After the performance, Sarah tells him that she appreciated the song he have her but it's not going to work out and she walks off. Ryder throws a pool party and gives Sarah the invitation first as an apology for nearly trying to go all the way with her the other night and she is really pleased about the invitation and she keeps it in her pocket and forgives him. Later she arrives and she is lost by his abs and she has a conversation about thier first date and them wanting to be a couple and they share a kiss when Sarah leaves after the party is over. Movin' Out After Ryder realizes it's over between Lyle and Sarah, he asks Sarah out in the hallway, but she declines. He then continues to tell her why she should date him, and she leaves him with a vague "I'll think about it." Then moments later, he asks her again after serenading her with An Innocent Man, she then says yes. Later on their date, Sarah takes Ryder to a bar and Sarah discusses to Ryder about how he wanted to be with her cause it was over between her and Lyle and Ryder accepted what she said and what happened between them was something real and Sarah tells him that it was but she needs to run free and she sings SnowPatrol's Run. This song hurts Ryder and he walks off. Sarah dedicates two of her song, Caught In The Storm, for Lyle when really it was for Ryder. She later sings another song, Without You (Reprise) ''for Ryder at church and Ryder looked satisfied and proud while, Lyle looked jealous and hurt. Winter Finale After Ryder senerades Natalie by singing her Suit and Tie she admits that she still loves Lyle and he admits that he still loves Sarah and they leave. At Battle Of The Bands, Ryder meets Sarah backstage and tells her that he loves her and that he misses her and she declines it and tells her that she heard about what happened between him and Natalie and he tells her that he was trying to get her jealous and that she is still interested in Lyle and she feels confused and hurt. After her and Joey perform All Or Nothing, Sarah and Ryder seen hugging each other and they obvious miss each other and Ryder kisses her and she kisses him back. Songs S1= ;Duets Song jdmc.png|New Classic (Halloween)|link=New Classic ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs *'Merry Christmas Darling''' by The Carpenters (Christmas) *'You're Something Beautiful' by Bridgit Mendler (Dreams) *'Run' by Snow Patrol (Movin' Out) *'Caught In The Storm' by SMASH (Movin' Out) *'Without You (Reprise)' by Usher ft. David Guetta (Movin' Out) *'Without You' by Usher ft. David Guetta (Movin' Out) *'This Smiles For You' by Max Schneider (Duets) *'Not Over You' by Max Schneider (Dreams) *'When You Fall' by Max Schneider (Halloween) *'Superman' by REM (Duets) |-| S2= ;Duets Song dnfm.jpg|Sweater Weather (100)|link=Sweater Weather Song jdj.jpg|Bruno Mars Melody (The Song)|link=Bruno Mars Melody Song jk.jpg|Holiday Melody (Christmas In Washington)|link=Holiday Melody Song me.jpg|Maroon 5 Melody (Concerts)|link=Maroon 5 Melody Song ijnfd.png|Say Something (Reprise) (One Night Only)|link=Say Something (Reprise) ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs *'People' by Funny Girl (Blame It On The Alcohol) *'Get It Right' by Glee (Original Song) *'Crush' by Jennifer Clode (Scandals) *'Soon' by Jodi Benson (Shallow Vows) *'Some Boys' by Death Cab Cutie (An Innocent Row Part 1) *'My Man' by Funny Girl (Funeral) *'Puppet On A String' by Glee (The Song) *'365 Days' by Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice (Scandals) *'Lady Marmelade' by Christina Aguilera ft. Mya, Pink and Lil' Kim '' (Battle Of The Sexist) *'Open Eyes''' by BRATZ (One Night Only) *'Darling' by Max Schneider (Shallow Vows) *'Never Gonna Let You Go' by Max Schneider (Cruel Intentions) *'Last One Standing' by Cymphonique Miller ft. Max Schneider (The Song) *'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars (One Night Only) *'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars (An Innocent Row Part 1) |-| S3= ;Solos In a Group Numbers ;Related Songs *'Yesterday' by SLAM (Love,Love,Love) *'Love To Burn' by Alexz Johnson (Trio) *'Burn' by Ellie Goulding (Halcyon) *'Hanging On' by Ellie Goudling ft. Tinie Tempah (Halcyon) *'How Deep Is Your Love' by The Bee Gees (Suprises) *'A Boy Like That/I Have A Love' by West Side Story (The First Time) *'Best Friend's Brother' by Victoria Justice (PROM!) *'Don't Worry Child' by Max Schneider (Love,Love,Love) *'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean (Props) *'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's (Props) *'Closer' by Sara and Tagen (Trio) |-| S4= ;Duets Song ihjenemdd.png|Darling/The Fire (Wedding) |link=Darling/The Fire Song iej9 fdnbnhjudik.jpg|Payphone (Ressurection)|link=Payphone Song ij9wn.jpg|Maps (Ressurection)|link=Maps ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Walking' by Alexz Johnson (New York) *'You' by SLAM (The Voice) *'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' by Frankie Villi (Soul) *'I've Got You Under My Skin' by Katharine McPhee (Soul) *'Demons' by Imagine Dragons (New York) *'Young Volcanoes' by Fall Out Boy (The Voice) *'Puppeteer' by Max Schneider (Wedding) Category:Relationships